The Girl
by malachaiparkerfan
Summary: [ Summary on the first page. ] Centered about : Lena/Kai ( and Kai/Bonnie, Damon/Elena, Klaus/Hayley, and more).
1. First Page

**The Girl**

Lena was a girl of twenty years in the time. Kind, ambitious and reserved, Lena was ordinary, beautiful and popular. This is exactly what pleased Malachai " Kai " Parker, her best friend ... Sort of. And, during a fresh evening of May, 1994, she was killed, slaughtered in her sleep. The next evening, there was a massacre at the Parker family.

But Lena was not killed this day. She cannot die. Under the influence of a curse, still unknown, Lena is now amnesic. But something is wrong with her. Something which dates about more than 1000 years.

 _Relationship (romance) : Lena/Kai , Damon/Elena, Stefan/Caroline, Damon/Katherine, Kai/Bonnie._

Casting

 **Sophia Bush** as _Lena_

 **Chris wood** as _Malachai Kai Parker_

 **Ian Somerhalder** as _Damon Salvatore_

 **Nina Dobrev** as _Elena G./ Katherine P._

 **Paul Wesley** as _Stefan Salvatore_

 ** **Katerina Graham**** **as** _Bonnie Bennett_

 **Candice Accola** as _Caroline Forbes_

 **Joseph Morgan** as _Nikklaus Mikaelson_

 **Phoebe Tonkin** as _Hayley Marchall_

 **Michael Malarkey** as _Enzo_

 **Claire Holt** as _Rebekkah Mikaelson_

 **Michael Trevino** as _Tyler Lockwood_

 ** **Penelope Mitchell**** as _Olivia Liv Parker_

 ** **Charles Michael Davis**** as _Marcellus Marcel Gerard_

 ** **Matthew Davis as**** _Alaric Saltzman_

 ** **Jody Lyn O'Keefe**** as _Josette Jo Parker_

 ** **Chris Brochu**** as _Lucas Luke Parker_

 ** **Daniel Gillies**** as _Elijah Mikaelson_

 ** **Nathaniel Buzolic**** as _Kol Mikaelson_

 ** **Lloyd Owen**** as _Ansel_

 ** **Riley Voelkel**** as _Freya Mikaelson_


	2. Dreams

_«_ _ **Did you already thought about what our lives would they be if ... well, if I had not been a strange wizard and you, a broken girl?**_ _» He asked, his arm around her waist._

« _**A broken girl?**_ » _She smired with irony._

 _ **" You prefer "a beautiful girl"? Or "a girl a little bit special but sexy" maybe?**_ » _He joked, his head buried in her neck now._

« _**I think that I prefer " a broken girl ", yeah.**_ » _She laughed slightly._ « _**And yes, sometimes, I think about it. But seriously, I love my life. I love being the broken girl with a green eyes.**_ »

« _**Because you have an awesome boyfriend? Sexy and clever, I suppose?**_ » _He joked, again._

« _**Perhaps, in your dreams. But yes, I love my life because you're in it, and because I'm free, I have friends and ... I feel no pain anymore.**_ » _She smiled and turned to kiss him on the cheek._

* * *

And everything went black. A voice came abruptly :

 **« Miss O'Donnolle, would you please stop sleeping and follow this class quietly please? I tell you for almost twenty minutes! »**

The 'Miss' introduced her apology to his teacher with a glance and sighed, while running a hand over her face, still asleep.

 **« Bad night ? »** Charlie guessed, her class comrade and aslo her only friend.

 **« Bad year, if you want my opinion. »** She smiled with a little laugh.

 **« What's up? What's wrong in the mind of the little Lena O'Donnelle? »** Charlie asked, with a little concern.

 **« I don't know. I sleep well, but I have these dreams... »** She sighed.

 **« These dreams? Like nightmares? »**

 **« No, not nightmares. They're likes memories, I think. »**

 **« Maybe some old memories? It's good, you should talk about it with your psychologist. You probably begin to find your memory. »** Charlie said with a little smile.

 **« It's just some dreams. I don't really think that I can find my memory one day. But it's ok, and thank you for you care, Char'. »** She smiled back.

Charlie gave her a wink, still smiling.

Lena couldn't help thinking of her dreams, her eyes fixed on the board of her class. She did not know why she had dreams like this. They seemed so real, so clear in her mind... It was weird. She almost every day this kind of dream. In these, she was 'the main character'. She saw herself in child, adult, teenager ... She lived the memories of many lives, with different people. She felt the pain, love, wonder, admiration ... It was too much, too much for be _only_ dreams.

Half an hour later, a tone sounds. All students rushed to the exit, while Lena took her time, lost in her thought. Charlie said goodbye and joined her boyfriend. Jared Petterson, an asshole, who doesn't really appreciate Lena since her arriving in town ... since three years now. She didn't really care, because she didn't really like him too. But he made her friend happy, it's the only thing she likes about him.

Arrived home, Lena sighed and sank down on his couch, still worried.

 **« Bad day sweety? »** Asked her foster mother, Linda.

 **« A little but I'm fine, and you? »**

 **« I'm pretty good, I have a great new! »** She smiled, sitting down beside her.

 **« I'm listening. »** She smiled a little.

 **« They need lots of doctor in Virginia right now, specifically in a town called Mystic ... I don't know what. And they need me next week. »** She exclaimed with joy. « **And I think that would be nice for us to move a little, to see more people and maybe... I don't know, find our place? »**

Lena didn't know what to say. She know her foster mother for six months now, and she's really great with her. She would have been a wonderful mother with her own child, if she had not been sterile. Unlike the other host families who had lived with Lena, in any case; of what returns to her in memory, Linda was the best. She was kind, caring, courageous and really took care of her as if she were her own child. They had a relationship that was closer to friendship, that than a mother-daughter relationship, but they liked it . In six months, it was already good.

 **« You know what? I'm totally fine with it. I need a change of scenery, meet new people. I really need that right now. »** Lena said, with sincerity. **« And Virginia sounds good. When we leave? »**

 **« Next week I think. The time to fix everything with work, school, and your social assitante. »**

 **« It's pretty fast. »** Lena realized. **« Do you know why they need you as much? »**

 **« Apparently there are some safety problem there. Between Mystic I don't know what, that was the target of several animal attacks, and the University Whitmore, that has huge problems with their students... They just told me that the hospital could not handle all the world alone. »** Linda confided.

 **« Weird »** Lena laughed with sarcasm.

 **« You sure that you're ok about it? I can always refuse darling? »**

 **« I'm perfectly ok with it, Linda, don't worry. I really want to move and see another place. »** Lena smiled.

Linda smiled back, et kissed her forehead. Lena kept her smile, and decided to not to think about her dreams. _These are only dreams_. She had to believe.

* * *

 _Hi everyone!_

 _What do you think about this chapter? Do you like it, or not?_

 _I need some opinion, because I'm French, et it's the **first** fanfiction that I write in English... So, if you are a remark, don't be shy!_

 _Je vous aime, xo._


	3. Creepy Dream

_**View of Lena.**_

Last hour in my highschool. Well, soon to be my ex-highschool. The goodbye will be rather fast, since Charlie is my only and true friend here. She'll miss me. Her love of life, her eccentricities and her shitty character will miss me. She's a good girl, with excellent note. Too bad that she has not more confidence in her... But I'm sure she will be fine. Although I do not like Jared, he will always be there for her. Love is really strange ... and a feeling I've never experienced.

 **« Don't forget to text me, ok? And to tell me if there are hot guy in Virigina! »** Charlie said with a smirk.

 **« Do you realise that you already have a boyfriend? »** I joked. **« And don't worry, I'll text you everything about there. »**

 **« Jared won't be hurt if he doesn't know. »** She smiled with a little laugh. **« And you have to text me, ok? It's not because you'll meet new people that you have to forget me! You're so lucky to leave this ghost town, you have no idea. »** She sighed, desperate.

 **« I think I have an idea, don't worry. »** I smiled. **« And you don't have to worry, Char', I'll never forget you. You're my freaky best friend, and you're the one who understand everything about me. And we will see each other sometimes... like during the holidays? »**

 **« Probably, I hope. »** Charlie smile friendly. **« You'll miss me, Lovely Lena »**

 **« You'll miss me too, freaky Charlie. »**

We smiled, without a trace of sadness.

* * *

 _I was running. As much as I could, as fast as possible. The air was missing me, and my vision was blurred. But I continued, again and again. The rain lashed my face, and I fell in the mud._

 _ **« Lena, come on ! »**_ _Shouted a voice._ _ **« Show yourself! »**_

 _Hidden behind a large tree, I tried not to make noise, and slow my breathing._

 _ **« She's not here, Joshua. We should see if she is not to the east. »**_ _Said another voice._

 _ **« This friend of vampires must be found as soon as possible. My son has already fallen in love with her, we must act quickly, very quickly. »**_ _The first voice said, angry._

* * *

I woke up with a start when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 **« God, you scared me ! »** I said, sitting up, hand on my heart.

 **« I'm so sorry sweety, I didn't mean to scare you. »** Linda apologized. **« But we have to go on the road for Virginia, you're ready? You can sleep in the car if you want? »**

 **« It's fine, but, actually, no, I don't prefer. »** I said with a reassuring smile.

 **« Here we go ! »** Linda smiled, taking our last banding.

Then I raised myself off the couch, and followed her, still slightly disturbs by that dream pretty scary. Of all the dreams I have, it was probably the most stressful. Be sued in a kind of forest at night, in the rain, by a man who speaks about vampire ... A real horror movie. Very cool.

 **« Do you think that you can found for me another psychologist, in Virginia ? »** I asked.

 **« You want me to? »** She said,surprisingly. **« I thought you would have wanted to stop ... to not repeat to another specializes what you have already said to someone else? »**

 **« I think that I can't find my memory back. But I want new memories. And I need a new start, so, I was thinking of, maybe, a new psychologiest can help me for that. It's just an idea. »** I said, without lying completely.

I do really wanted a new start, and new memories. But the reason that I want a new psychologist, it's because Charlie. Her idea to tell a psychologist about my dreams it's not a bad idea. He or She could maybe help me with that, and see if there are a connexion between them and my lost memory... or to tell me why I have this kind of dreams. Because, I have to say, the more time passes, the more they become strange and scary.

 **« I think it's a good and responsible idea, Lena. »** She said with a little pride in her eyes. « **I'll find you one as soon as possible. But by then, ready for more than 7 hours of road? »**

 **« Not really »** I laughed, by putting me in the car.

 _It's time for me to start a real new life, new memories... with or without these creepy dreams._

* * *

 _So, what do you think? Bad or not ? ;)_

 _My English still the same... Any opinion ?_

 _Have a great time, and see you soon!_

 _Je vous adore, xo._


	4. Dwight

_**View of Lena.**_

Half a day. I slept more than half of a day. We had arrived in Mystic Falls in the late afternoon, around 5:00 p.m, and, hardly we had posed banding that I slept on the couch. Fortunately for me, the house that Linda had rented was furnished. Spent seven hours on the road, in a car, with the unbearable heat of spring ... it was hard, tremendously.

Today, we are Thursday. It is 5 am, and because I am not still completely registered on the local high school, I don't have class today, and doubtless the rest of the week. I do not know what to do. What people are supposed to do at that hour? Sleeping, obviously. I sat down heavily on the sofa, sighing. The TV was on, but I wasn't really focused on it. I thought again, for nth time, in my last dream. In the twelve hours, I had had time to dream, several times. It was tiring. It's like I was living several events, in many lives.

I initially dreamed of me, kid.

* * *

 _ **« Lena, it's dinner time! »** A voice called me._

 _ **« I'm coming, dad! »** I said in return. **« So? Do you prefer blue, or green? »**_

 _ **« I don't know, et you don't have time for this, Lena. We will talk about it another time. »**_

 _ **« Come on, brother. It's our birthday, our first birthday together! We know each other for now six months. Six months that we know that we're twin. You are my twin, and I want to give you a gift. Your first gift by me. So please, choose : blue, or green? »**_

 _ **« Lena! »** Dad called me, again. _

_**« Green, like your eyes. Now go, sweatheart. »** The second voice said._

 _ **« Have a nice night, Klaus. »**_

 _ **« I will, if you had. »**_

* * *

It was... weird. It's always weird, by the way. I can not see the people, their faces. In my dreams, I see lights, flash, and sometimes landscapes. As forests, roads, and houses. It's frustrating.

One of the other dreams I had during those hours of sleep, was probably one of the most disturbing and violent.

* * *

 _ **« Katherine? Where are you, damn it?! »** I shouted, in the woods._

 _ **« Here. »** A voice said, behind me._

 _ **« Damn, you scared me! »** I shouted as I turned abruptly. My face fell when I saw the blood that she was stained ... everywhere. On her neck, mouth, hand, clothes... Everywhere. **« Oh my god, what ... what happened Katherine ? »** I whispered, frozen._

 _ **« It's a very long story. »** She said, grimacing. **« The short story, is that I'm a vampire, an old vampire. A man chasing me for years, many years. And this bastard, is your own brother. Twin brother. »**_

 _ **« You're crazy, it's a joke, right? Vampires are not real. »** I I laughed, doubtful. _

_Quickly, I felt a terrible pain in the neck, and the next second I was on the ground, against a tree, dying._

 _ **« Crazy, am I ? »** Laughed Katherine, with irony. **« I spent all my life fleeing your brothers and I am the crazy person in the history? »**_

 _ **« I don't have any brother, what are you talking about? »** I said with a trembling voice._

 _ **« You have. But you don't remember. It's another story, you'll heard her another time. I'm sorry for what I'll do, I really like you. You were my friend, and I'll not forget this, Lena. I promise that I will care for Damon and Stefan for you . »** She said, with a sincere tone._

 _ **« What? Katherine, what are... »** I was starting to panic._

 _Suddenly, I felt a terrible and horrible stomach pain. She had just stabbed me, without hesitation. I could not describe this pain. I began quickly to spit blood, long streams of blood that burned my throat. And then ... I died, in pain, and misunderstanding. But before my last breath, I heard a voice:_

 _ **« You were my friend, Lena Dwight. And I'm really sorry ... »**_

And then, I woke up. It was strange. This Katherine called me " Lena Dwight ". Well, in all my dreams, everyone called me Lena. But it was the first time that someone said a family name. " Dwight " tell me something, but nothing more. But I have the feeling that it's something important. And I also feel like I was crazy, really crazy.

One hour later, I was washed, dressed and ready to go sightseeing. Even only six in the morning. I was almost that a cafe in the corner should be open to this hour. I took the car of Linda, left a note in the kitchen, and leave.

After half an hour of searching, I found the Mystic Grill. It was desert, but rather quiet and warm. I settled at a table near a window, a little distant from the people already there, concentrate or asleep. I found in the table a journal, the local journal. I took it, and began to read:

 _After a few months of calm, the city is again the target of several deadly attacks. The council and mayor asks you all to do now care when you are outside, especially after 6 in the evening, and near the woods._

 **« Good morning! »** A voice said.

I raised my head, still stunned by what I had just read.

 **« Hi »** I simply said.

 **« I'm Matt, Matt Donovan. I am the server. Sorry if i bother you ... but I've never seen you around? I mean, I used to see the same people at certain times, and the city is small. You ... I never saw you here? »** He said, with curiosity.

 **« Nice to meet you, I'm Lena. And, you're right, I'm new here. I arrived yesterday and I could not really get to sleep, so I came here. »** I explained, with a little smile.

 **« Nice to meet you too. Can I? I am horribly bored, nobody ever order before 10 am here. »** He asked, pointing to the chair opposite me.

 **« Of course. »** I said, still smiling.

 **« So, you are new here. Why Mystic Falls? If you don't mind? »**

 **« It's ok. Actually, my foster mother found a job near here, and I wanted a new start. »** I answered.

 **« Mystic Falls is not a calm city for a new start, if you want my opinion. »** He said with a sigh.

 **« I think I guessed. »** I joked, pointing the journal. **« It happens often? »**

 **« Too much. »** He answered. **« Be careful, seriously. Mystic Falls is not a safe place. »**

 **« What do you mean about that ? »** I asked, worried.

 **« Nothing special, it's just an advice. »** He said, trying to smile.

I nodded, unconvinced.

 _What was happening in this damn town?_

* * *

 _What do you think? about this chapter, the dreams, Matt?_

 _My English, still, again, the same. Any opinion?_

 _Je vous adore, xo._


	5. You owe me a jersey

_(continued from the previous chapter)_

 _ **View of Lena.**_

Seated at the same table for nearly four hours, the grill was now full. Accompanied by a cup of tea, and an old book of Shakespeare available to customers, I started to like this restaurant. It was much noisy, warm, than this morning. This is pretty cool.

The ringing of my phone, however, interrupts me in the reading. I took it, and smiled when I saw Charlie's name flashing on my screen.

 **« You miss me already? »** I smiled by placing the book on the table.

 **« You wish! So, how are you? You arrived when? How is your house? Don't tell me that your neighbor is hot, otherwise I land any minute! »** She said quickly.

 **« Take back your breath. Yes, I'm fine, I arrived yesterday afternoon, but I quickly fell asleep, so I could not call you, and no, I don't have a super sexy neighbor. I think. I do not know yet, actually. But I hope, why not? »** I joked a little.

 **« I envy you. I'm sure there are plenty of handsome boy there you are. »** She complained.

 **« In fact, I've met a handsome boy. Not really my type, I admit. A blond, blue eyes, rather muscular, waiter in the restaurant where I am right now. His name is Matt, and that's all I know about him. But not really my type. »** I said, drinking my tea.

 **« Oh my god. You have blond, blue-eyed guys in your city? Now I'm jealous you. »** She said, seriously.

 **« You don't have. And you have a boyfriend, remember? »** I smiled, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Listening to Charlie's complaints, my eyes fell on a brown boy, at the bar. Sitting so that I can see him from the face, he seemed to think, his eyes fixed in his glass, what was to be alcohol.

I don't know why I fixed him. Really. My eyes didn't want to look away. He looks like he was lost, anxious. He was also pretty good, really beautiful kind. As if sensing a look at him, he slowly raised his head, eyebrows furrowed a little, and looked with a glance the room ... to me. My breath caught sharply, and the voice of my friend called me:

 **« Lena? You're here Lovely?** **»** Charlie said.

 **« Oh, yes, I'm here, sorry. I was ... Nevermind, I'm here. »** I said, stammering slightly, my eyes now fixed on the book of Shakespeare.

 **« Really? »** She laughed. **« Come on, you aren't listening, so what ? »**

 **« I don't know. I mean, I listened, but I saw this guy at the bar. He seemed... familiar, I guess. I don't know why, I feel like I know him. »** I said quietly.

 **« Are you kidding? You're starting to scare me ... a report with your dreams? »** She asked, concerned.

 **« I don't know, maybe. I stared at him, and, as if sensing my gaze, he looked up and saw me staring him. Now I pass for a crazy person, but also a psycho. »** I say desperately.

 **« Does he still look at you? »** She asked.

 **« I don't know, et I don't want to know. Fix someone's already something super creepy, so I prefer not to renew the experience. »** I said, with a little laugh.

 **« Yeah, I guess. Look, I have to go, Jared has arrived, and we must revise our math together. »**

 **« Revise, hm? »** I said with sacarsm.

 **« Go to hell, I love you ! »** She laughed, and hung up.

I smiled, and rested my phone on the table. I resumed normal breathing, and noticed my nearly empty cup of tea. I took the cup, decided to resume this wonderful taste that is not found in my old town, but, I shoved a person and almost fell backwards. But a pair of arms firmly raised me quickly.

 **« Oh my god ! »** I said surprised at the speed of the situation.

I raised my head, still stunned, and my face fell slightly when I saw the person I had shoved: the guy from the bar.

 **« Oh my god. »** I repeated, murmuring.

 **« I think you owe me a jersey. Moreover, this one was pretty cool. »** He said, with a smirk.

 **« I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shove you. I had not seen you, actually. »** I apologized.

 **« Oh, really ? »** He said, still with his smirk.

 **« What ? »** I said, starting to be annoyed and embarrassed.

 **« I mean, you stared at me, just now. »** He said, with malicious pleasure, I guess.

I don't even pretended to be shocked. I was too surprised for his frankness to be shocked.

 **« Okay, time-out. I suppose you could ... find it odd. But you seem familiar, like really familiar. And now I hear your voice ... ok, it's super creepy and weird, but I feel that I have already seen and heard you, somewhere. »** I say with sincerity.

 **« I don't think that we know each other. »** He symply said.

 **« I know. Well, no, I don't know. But still, you seemed familiar for me. That's it. »** I said, with a sigh.

 **« You don't know? »** He reapeated.

 **« Without going into details, let's say I have amnesia. And now, if you do not mind, I'd like to find me a cup of tea, to finish this book, and visit this city. »** I said, with a polite smile.

Firmly holding my cup in hand, I by-passed him. But then he held me by the arm, a little strongly than he should.

 **« My name is Kai, by the way. And, don't forget, 'Amnesiac Girl', you owe me a jersey »** He said, smiling.

He released my arm, made me a wink, and left. I watched him go, eyebrows puckered, and lost him in the crowd through which he passed.

 _First of all, Matt warns me that this city is dangerous, and now I meet a handsome guy, but weird. Super._

* * *

 _A little short, but I wanted to do a little suite to the previous chapter, and most importantly, write the "encounter" between Lena and Kai. I tried to remain faithful to the sarcastic and bizarre side of the character of Kai._

 _What do you think? I hope you like the beginning of this fiction!_

 _Je vous aime, xo._


	6. 22 years old, bad boy

_**View of Kai**_

It was probably around midnight. Sitting at the Mystic Grill bar, as always since I left Bonnie alone in my 'own hell', I drank and thought of everything and nothing. Weird for a psychopath like me, but that's what I was doing better for the moment: moping. Merge with my little brother Luke, was probably the most stupid idea of the century, because now I felt. Everything. Disgust with myself, regret for Bonnie, who is now alone and stabbed ... obviously.

Yeah, this isn't the best moment of my life right now. Although I have spent almost twenty years of my life alone, with no one, I felt even more alone now. I have no friends, as before. No family, or, in my case, no member of my family who care about me. This part, 'no family', I can understand it. Well ... I still kill half of my family, and merge with my brother. We will say that the part 'family' is understandable. But I absolutely had no one to really talk. The only way to attract attention was to kill. Something I knew perfectly well done, and I can do. No really, right now, because of the Luke's stupid feelings.

I finished my drink one gulp, sighing. My life was crap.

 **« Excuse me, Matt, right? We met this morning? Anyway, is what you could lend me your cell phone? Mine has dropped, and I can't find my way back. My... mother, we can call her like that, is probably panicked. »** I heard On the other side of the bar.

Having heard that voice somewhere, I turned slightly to see where the voice came from. I smirked when I saw the girl this morning.

 **« Hi, Lena. I must hurry to clean up some tables yet. Is what you could expect ten minutes ago? I really need to close the restaurant shortly. »** Matt said, with a desolate and pressed air.

 **« No problem, I waiting for you. »** She said with a little smile.

I continued to watch her without embarrassment. This girl was something. She seemed nice. The kind of girl always happy and to want to become a cheerleader. But from what I've seen, and saw the way she talked me this morning ... she was something. She seemed to be a girl a little clueless, not knowing what to do with her future. First seen, I would say she is slightly broken.

But his face was familiar to me. I don't know where, when, but I had already seen this girl. Strange, because she seemed to have just 18 years. And there was 18, I wasn't here, not anywhere actually, since I was in my hell. But I didn't tell her. She would have asked questions, too many questions, which I did not even have the answers myself. I had stared her around ten minute this morning, tried to remember where I'd seen her. But I had no memories. It was only an impression. Too strong impression, actually. Something was wrong.

 **« You staring. »** She said. **« And it's creepy. »**

 **« I know, you remember? »** I said, with a little smirk. **« You're lost, I presume? »**

 **« You heard me, I guess.**

» She replied sitting down at the bar, close from me.

 **« You got me. »** I said. **« So, 'Amnesia Girl', where do you come from? »**

 **« 'Amnesia Girl', really? »** She laughed a little. **« I come from a small town in Ohio. »**

 **« Ohio. I've never be there before. So, 'Amnesia Girl', why Mystic Falls? »** I said, smiling when I said her new nickname.

 **« My foster mother have had a job. Nothing very interesting. »** She said. **« Your turn. Tell me something about you. »**

 **« Well... I don't know what to say. I'm 22, and I'm a bad boy. »** I said with a fake angel smile.

 **« 22 years old and bad boy? »** She said with sarcasm.

 **« Fine, my name is Malachai. Happy? »** I said, mumbling.

 **« Malachai? You kidding? »** She said with wide-eyed.

 **« My wish. But I want to be called Kai. Malachai is a name that makes me mad. Like really mad. »** I said tightening my jaw, sending her a quick look.

 **« Fine, Kai. »** She said, without problem.

She seems not to pay attention to my mood change. Why?

 **« Let's move to another topic. »** She said, probably to lighten the mood. **« You're not, I do not know, embarrassed, or don't you think I'm weird compared to this morning? »**

 **« You've embarrassed, I admit. Sincerely. You have overthrew the bottom of your cup of tea on my jersey. Imagine you the heads of people in the street when they saw me stained. »** I joked.

She rolled her eyes, with a little smile.

 **« But, seriously. I've never been, in my life, embarrassed. And, yes, I think your weird, but, well, everyone is a little weird, I guess. »** I said with a sigh.

« Tell me more about your amnesia. »

 **« Why should I?**

» She asked, suddenly anxious and doubtful.

 **« To pass time? Kidding. I want to know why you seem to me familiar. »** I said with a firm tone and without kindness suddenly.

She was going to say something and stopped. She looked lost, and said:

 **« What did you just say ? I seem familiar for you? »** She said, shocked.

 **« We don't have time for this. »** I sigh. **« So talk, now. »**

 **« I don't know, okay? »** She said, angry and even more lost. **« I woke up three years ago, in a hospital, without any memories. I tried some therapies, I saw several specialists but nothing. I strictly remember anything. Apart from these dreams. »**

 **« Dreams?**

 **»** I repeated. **« What kind of dreams? »**

 **« They're like memories. Nothing at all, but... they're strange, and creepy. They're too creepy for be real. I mean, in some of them, there are vampires, and witches. They're really weird, but not real. »** She said with a nonchalant tone, as if it was nothing.

It was me who was lost now. I knew this girl was strange. An amnesiac who had dreams like memories, which in some talk about vampires and sociers? It's not a coincidence. But what I really wanted to know is why I am involved in all this? She seemed familiar to me, I seemed familiar to her. Something was really wrong.

 **« Lena, we can... go. You still here, you? »** Matt said, bored.

 **« I will go, the blond. Said hello to Bonnie for me. Oh but wait... she's not there. »** I said with a false air shocked. **« 'Amnesia Girl', I think I will see you soon. »** I continued, sending her a wink.

Matt seemed angry. I smiled at that. I took my jacket from the bar counter, smirk one last time to the girl, and quickly left the Grill.

Arrived "home", I took the grimoires that I had steal or collect since my return, and started my research. This girl did not matter to me, but she seemed familiar. And I'm tired of moping. So, I prefer to make stupid researches in relation to dreams that seem to be memories, rather than brooding.

* * *

 _Another afterwards to complete the first day of Lena._

 _What do you think?_

First view of Kai. I hope you liked it?

 _Je vous aime, xo._


	7. Jerk

_**View of Kai**_

After a night and a day of searching, I came to the conclusion that I didn't understand anything. Completely. I read and reread several times some grimoires of several witches families, I tried several spells, simple and complicated... And nothing. Nothing happened. I didn't know if the problem was that girl, or me. Knowing that I'm now a full-fledged sorcerer, with many and great power... the problem could only come from her.

Unfortunately, I was involved in this mess. But fortunately, it kept me busy. I had crossed no member of the group of 'friend' of Damon, and I wasn't bothered by Luke's feelings. The less cool side was that I felt tremendously sick. Fever, vomiting ... something that hadn't failed me during my imprisonment.

Lying on my bed without energy, I decided to take my phone and send a message to this famous Lena:

 _" Hi Amnesia Girl, what's up? Don't ask me how I had your number, it might surprise you ...? Anyway, I need that you meet me in ten minutes? Don't be late. And takes cupcakes. If you have any. By the way: you owe me a jersey, don't forget. - Kai "_

I smiled slightly to my message, true to myself. I took all the courage I had left, and lifted me to take a shower. Or try, in my case.

When I was completely prepared, I saw my lighted laptop screen. I took it and opened my new message:

 _" What the hell?! How did you get my number? Seriously, you're crazy. And why would I want to meet you or see you? - Lena "_

I sighed. This girl can be cute and amnesiac, but she posed too many questions. I composed her number and she answered after only two rings.

« **Hello sunshine.** » I said, with a tired voice.

« **Seriously? How did you get my number?** » She asked immediately.

« **I'm fine, thank you for asking. Anyway, you have some things to do right now?** » I asked, ignoring her questions.

« **Kai, you're kidding me?**

» She said, apparently exasperated.

« **Listens beautiful, I don't have all day. Go to the address I will send you, and if you can bring cupcakes or croissants, it would be perfect.** » I said, tired of this waste of time.

Then I hung up and left home, determined to go pay a visit to my wonderful twin sister.

* * *

 _ **View of Lena**_

He hung up. Seriously? This guy has the nerve to call me for meeting him, and hang up without any answers of my questions? He's really crazy.

« **The server looks at you for almost ten minutes.** » Linda informed me.

« **Sorry, what?** » I said, diverting my attention from my phone.

« **I said : the server looks at you. Who was it by the way?**

» She asked, ending her dessert.

« **Nobody. Just someone I met there not long ago ... nothing very important, believe me.**

» I answered, with a little smile.

« **You seem angry and frustrated sweety, this person is not "nothing"** » She said, curious.

« **Tell me everything.** »

« **It's just a guy I jostled before yesterday. I flipped him my cup of tea. Nothing wonderful. He's annoying and seems bipolar. He has mood swings.** » I said with a sigh.

« **Is he handsome?** »

« **I just told you that he might be bipolar and you're asking me if he is handsome?**

» I laughed.

« **You didn't answer, sweety.** » She said with a smile.

I sighed, and thoughtful. Is that idiot of Kai was handsome? Maybe. I had to admit, yes, a little. Thinking back, yes, he was pretty good. Like, really not bad. Is he the kind of guy who could make me cracked? Completely. But his bipolar side was really his negative side.

« **Okay, I admit, he's pretty good. But nothing more, he is too much idiot to me.** » I said with a small grimace.

She rolled her eyes, but continued to smile. My phone vibrated. I took it, and sighed, again.

 _" Change of plans, I thought I could meet you after a quick visit to my dear sister, but eventually you'll have to join me later. Don't be sad. See you tonight? And it still stands for cupcakes. - Kai "_

Jerk.

* * *

 _Little short, I know. But what do you think?_

 _My English still, again and again, the same..._

 _Je vous adore, xo._


	8. What the hell?

**View of Lena**

Arriving in front of the apartment of the sister of this asshole called Kai, I hesitated to ring or not.

For starters, he's an asshole. A pure idiot. A jerk who procured my personal number, I don't know how. To continue, I think he is bipolar. Seriously, this guy can go from a healthy state of mind to a bastard in two seconds. Like any bad boys, I suppose, but... he had that look. This look which can kill, literally.

I don't really know why I came to his stupid appointment. Maybe because I already had too much say about me? Or maybe out of curiosity? I don't know. Well, I guess the sooner I rang the damn door, the sooner I'll be rid of that idiot?

So I rang twice. The third ring wasn't needed, because the door opened. A man of about forty, stood before me. He looked tired, and don't expect to see me, apparently.

« **Hi, I can do something for you?** » He asked, quickly looking behind him, concerned.

« **In fact, I think so. We don't know each other, obviously, but Kai, Malachai if you prefer, asked me to see him here?** » I say, unsure of myself, looking at the door neighbors. « **I mean ... I expected to see his sister. Not that I know her, but... never mind. Am I in the right place?** »

« **Yes. But between you and me, Kai and his... sister, are terribly sick. You should review him later. Or don't see him again, simple advice.** » He said, a little surprised.

I was going to say something, but a voice from the apartment interrupted me:

« **If it's a hot girl with green eyes and messy hair at the door, made her enter The Teacher!** » The voice said.

Kai. Obviously.

« **You, I guess ?** » The 'teacher' said with an almost apologetic look.

« **Unfortunately, I think. Thanks.** » I said when he made me come.

By entering, I noticed some blood stains on the floor. Shit why there was of of blood on the ground?

« **Of the two, Kai is probably the most ill. Sorry that you have to see... this. I'm Alaric, by the way.** » The 'teacher' said, with a little friendly smile.

« **I'm Lena, nice to meet you.** » I said, a little confused, forcing me to smile.

But my smile fell when I entered what was to be an office. Before me stood a pale Kai, consulted by a brown girl who probably was his sister. He was really pale, and seems to be really sick. Blood stained the ground as well, but little, compared to the input.

« **Don't tell me. You forgot the cupcakes?** » He said, noticing me.

« **You gotta be kidding me? Who cares of those fucking cupcakes! First, it's super creepy get the number of a girl you barely know, especially if the girl has never given her personal number to anyone in this damn town. Second, why do you want to see me, we barely know each other? Third ... you're sick.** » I said quickly, saying the back of my mind and a remark.

« **I love cupcakes. Who doesn't love cupcakes? Anyway. I'm a creepy person sweetheart, I thought you already knew. And, trust me, we have something in common. And my sister is going to help us to know what, exactly. And finally, you have a huge sense of observation, thank you.** » He said, with a little voice, but full of sarcasm.

« **Oh, really?** » The brown girl said. « **I already help you a lot in trying to see what happens to you, so don't ask me too much, Malachai.** »

He glared at her a moment, and turned back to me.

« **So, other dreams, since the other day?** » He asked.

« **I don't really want to talk about it in front to strangers.** » I said, looking away, embarrassed.

« **My sister Jo could help us.** » He insisted.

« **Help us?** » I said, rolling my eyes. « **At the latest news, I'm the person who has creepy dreams.** »

« **I think your creepy dreams is linked to the fact that we sounds familiar to each other.** » He said with a sigh.

« **Impossible.** » I said automatically.

« **What kind of dreams do you have?** » His sister asked me, suddenly concerned. « **Your face tells me something. I already saw you somewhere.** »

« **Welcome to the club.** » Kai said, with a smirk. « **She said that her dreams are like memories.** »

« **I'm right here, asshole.** » I said to Kai, glaring at him. « **And I'm new here. I've never seen you in my life.** » I answered to his sister.

« **Memories...** » She murmured, frowning. « **Do your dreams seem familiar, as if you had already lived them?** »

« **Yes. That's why I call them as memories. But this is impossible, as I have already said.** » I said, tired of talking about it. « **Is this is why you made me come, Kai? Because I don't really want to talk about it. Without wishing to offend you.** » I said to Alaric and Jo.

Kai was about to say something, but froze. Two seconds later, he vomited blood. Lots of blood. Alaric rushed to him to put a basin just below Kai, slightly helping him. Jo looked away, holding his , I winced, and observed Kai. He looked really, really bad.

When he finished, Alaric left the room with the basin. Kai started coughing heavily and Jo came to support him. He grabbed her arm, and, without my knowing why, she began to wince, and let out a scream of pain. Alaric returned, and rushed to Jo.

« **Hey, hey !** » He shouted, by taking away Jo of her brother.

« **What was that? What's wrong?** » I asked, confused.

No one answered me. Kai straightened, blowing strongly.

« **I feel better.** » He said, surprised.

« **Yeah, because you 'juice box' my magic !** » She shouted.

What the hell?

« **You need to give me your magic.** » Kai said, suddenly sure of him.

« **What?** » His sister said, thinking she had misheard.

« **This fall merge, is clearly failing, because I was supposed to get your magic, right?** » He explained, wiping his mouth.

He advanced towards his sister, but Alaric stationed himself a little before her, as if to protect. I was always there, probably invisible to them. I don't understand anything and seriously began to panic.

« **This.. I don't know, pulled it her in... Teddy Bear, of bedpan, or whatever. Just give me ...** » He continued, advancing his arm toward her.

Alaric grabbed his arm, and walked towards him menacingly.

« **Listen. I can just easly break seven little bones in your hand with one good squeeze ok?** » Alaric said.

« **I can see you're skeptical Rick. Can I call you Rick ? Hey buddy, but here the thing, you need to know: is that Jo survives if I do, ok? And if it's not enough for you, in the power the bands prison worlds comes from the leader of Gemini coven... If I die, the world's collapse, alright?** » Kai explained, as if it were normal.

I was completely lost. I turned slightly to Jo, trying intercept her gaze for explanation. She looked at Alaric and Kai, and seemed surprised. Alaric him seemed lost, desperate, and sighed, passing his hand over his face.

« **See freaking see... Would you like me to start over with single syllables?** » Said that idiot, wanting to be funny.

« **Did you say ' prisons world ' as if is they're more than one?** »

« **Has no one imagined that?** » Kai said, starting to smile mockingly.

I was frozen. I was still dreaming? Please, tell me I'm dreaming. It's impossible. Why were they talking about magic? Worlds prisons? Coven? My views began to be troubled. I was feeling bad, really bad. I was breathing hard, and I was tremendously hot.

« **Oh my god.** » Jo said, finally noticing me.

« **Yeah, I'm still here. I don't feel too well, oh my god. Damn, but what you meant? What are you?** » I panicked, seer Alaric approached me. « **Don't approach me, shit. Stay where you were!** »

I had recoiled, until hitting a library. I clung to her, supporting me. My legs were shaking so badly that I almost fell. I was breathing hard.

« **Don't be scared, okay? Calm down. Alaric, she begins to make a panic attack.** » Jo said, looking at me apologetically, wanting to approach.

« **She seems really scared.** » Kai said, looking at me.

« **No, really ?** » I laughed, with sarcasm. « **An asshole asked me to come, and I hear about magic and coven in the same conversation. I'm not sure if I should take you for a psychopath or mentally ill. All of you.** »

A hot flash came over me. I clung a little more to the library, but my legs gave way. I saw trouble, and before completely see black, I heard Alaric. He called me, I think. I hear Jo, panicked, and I slightly saw Alaric catch me.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 _Well, well, well... what do you think? Do you liked it? I hope ;)_

 _Tell me if you have any advice!_

 _Je vous aime, xo._


	9. Sleeping Beauty

**View of Kai**

« **So, how's the 'Sleeping Beauty'?** » I asked Jo, when she entered the room.

I arrived there ten minutes ago, greeted by the professor who was to be the _toy_ in love with my sister. After what happened this afternoon with Lena, I had decided to leave her with Jo, and go home to recover a little more energy, leaving space to my sister, because of ... this strange situation.

When I arrived, Alaric had informed me of the state of Lena. He thought that I cared about her. He believed true, but I didn't say anything. Not that I cared about her condition, but Lena was the only source of entertainment that I had. Because of her, I didn't think about Bonnie, or what I made her endure, and Damon and his small band of friends.

« **Good. She fainted, but she's fine, she sleeps. Anyway, let's do this.** » Jo said, nervous.

« **Me, our coven, and the prisons world, thank you.** » I said, slightly relieved.

« **What exactly is this other prison world ?** » Alaric aksed.

« **Place filled of creepy people like me, I'm sure.** » I replied ironically to him. « **Congrats. You save their miserable life of oblivion.** » I said to my sister, sarcastic.

She looked at me, uncertain and stressed.

« **Oh don't look so stressed.** » I joked pricking her cheeks as I did to annoy her, as before.

She sighed and pulled away, still silent.

« **You never liked being a witch anyway.** » I continued to tease her.

« **Shut up.** » She said, tired of me.

She placed her hands on my cheeks, and everything began. I closed my eyes.

She recited a spell, and a current of air shook the room. I concentrated as best as I could, focused on her voice. A light illuminated us, who indicated the merge. And then, ten seconds later, everything stopped.

I felt everything. The magic in my veins, the feeling of superiority. I finally felt complete. I was no longer that abomination, which has no power. This guy who is without power. The stranger of the family. And the little click that I had seconds rather came to mind.

My sister was pregnant.I opened my eyes and sighed in satisfaction.

« **It's done.** » She said simply.

« **Thank you.** » I said back, satisfied. « **And congratulation.** » I smiled.

She looked at me, lost, not knowing what I was talking. I approached slowly from her ear, and confessed her this surprising news. I was slightly happy. But I didn't know why. Glad to get out of her life, and to have no more chances to see her again? Or happy for her ... Stupid Luke, and his human emotions.

I took her face slightly in section, and looked into her eyes.

« **Have a good life, sissy.** » I said, sincerely.

I stepped back, still staring. She stared back at me, silent, shocked. I took my jacket, watching Alaric in the eye corner, and headed for the office.

I opened the door and saw Lena, lying on a couch. She was curled up on herself, and frowned, asleep. I stood there, looking at her for several seconds. I had confessed that she was really cute. She was peaceful, but frightened. Maybe another dream.

I approached her silently and spread my jacket on her. I sighed and tried to carry her as gently as possible. She moaned, and waved when I lifted, but remained motionless. I held my breath, and, carrying her, began to direct me to the exit. I didn't paid attention to Jo and Alaric, and left the apartment, carrying the _Sleeping Beauty_.

* * *

 **View of Lena**

* * *

« _**Why should we do that anyway? It's pathetic.**_ » _I sighed, clasping my hands behind my back._

« _**Because your mother asked us to do this.**_ » _My father replied by tapping at the door of our new neighbors._ « _**We smile, said hello, presents ourself, and we come back at home.**_ »

 _I smiled, and the door opened._

 _A girl stood before us. Brown, blue eyes, of about my age I think. She was quite pretty, and seemed nice. She smiled at us and said:_

« _**Hi, can I do something for you?**_ »

« _**Hello, we're your new neighbors. We just moved across the street. I'm Andrew Peterson, and this is my daughter, Lena. My wife wanted to bring you this pannier of pastries. She would have wanted to give it to you in person but she is very busy redecorating our living room.**_ » _My father said, smiling politely._

« _**It's really very nice. My name Josette, but call me Jo. My parents are not there, but I'm sure you will meet them soon. You want come in?**_ » _She said, taking the basket that handed her my father, smiling._

« _**I think I'll back to my wife and help her, but Lena, you can always stay. Learn some things about the town, university, and all that.**_ » _My father said, smiling at me._

 _Traitor. But he may be right?_

« _**Sure, why not.**_ » _I finally said, smiling at Josette._ « _**I'll be back for dinner, and told Mom not to come in my room.**_ »

 _My father laughed and said goodbye to our neighbor before leaving. I turned to Josette, slightly embarrassed, and she smiled at me by making me come into her house._

 _The interior was decorated simply and beautifully. I noticed several portraits hanging at the entrance, of several people._

« _**That's a lot of portrait.**_ » _I said, observing each of them._

« _**We are a large family. At the top, these are my parents, Joshua and our dear mother, Tatiana. Then there is me and my twin brother, Malachai. I advise you to call him Kai, he doesn't really love his real name. Then there is my two brother Joey and Aaron, and my two sisters, Sarah and Helene. And here are the last two small, twins, Luke and Olivia.**_ »

« _**Large family ?**_ » _I repeated, laughing._ « _**If I am good, you are eight, and two sets of twins?**_ »

« _**You're good.**_ » _A voice said._

 _I turned to the stairs, a little further to my right and saw a brown boy, blue eyes, dressed with a simple steevedore black and dark jeans, with boots. He was stylish ... and I must admit, really handsome. Leaning against a wall, he observed us, and finally look at me high and down, as to analyze me._

« _**We hadn't heard you, sorry. Lena, this is my twin, Kai. Brother, I present you our new neighbor, Lena Peterson, if not mistaken?**_ » _Josette said, placing a hand on my shoulder._

 _I nodded, still looking at her brother. He said nothing, always analyzing me. Finally, he shrugged as if he didn't care and went to a room on the ground floor, quiet. I didn't understand._

« _**Don't take it for you. We are a family rather ... we will say that we are not like the others. He's not always like that, I can assure you.**_ » _His sister sighed, with a little smile._

« _**No problem... So, any advice for a new one?**_ »

* * *

I woke up suddenly. First of all, I saw slightly blurred. My head ached slightly, and when I tried to sit up, I fell back on a couch. I don't know where I was, I was completely lost. And the memories came back to me.

My face fell, and I sat up abruptly. My vision became clearer, and I felt a smell of... pancakes?

 **" Look who just woke up. "** A voice said behind me.

I got up suddenly, my heart beating rapidly, and saw Kai, with a plate of pancakes and waffles. He smiled slightly, as if nothing had happened.

 **" Want some? "**

* * *

 _What do you think? You liked it?_

 _Have a wonderful weekend! ;)_

 _Je vous aime, xo._


	10. Play a game

**View of Lena**

« **Come on, Lena, open this damn door!** » Kai asked me for the twentieth time in five minutes.

I said nothing. No words were out of my mouth since I woke up on this couch ... since for more than two hours now. I remember myself rushing, without really thinking where and opened the door nearest me. I expected to rush on the front door, but the bathroom was better than nothing. As long as I stayed away from that crazy, I didn't care a bit.

Kai hadn't really rushed to stop me. To believe that he expected my reaction. Any sane person would have panicked as I did, so I assume he wasn't surprised at all.

« **I'm sure you have a million questions. So do I. We can play a game? I ask you something, you answer, and it's your turn, get it?** » He said.

I heard him sit on the floor, leaning against the door. There were a few seconds of silence. I had to admit that yes, I had many questions. But what guaranteed me that he would be sincere in his answers? This guy was crazy.

« **Fine, I begin. I want to know your favourite colour.** » He said, confident.

I waited before answering.

Seriously? Of all the questions he could ask me, he chooses the latter?

« **You are a fool, you know that?** » I said after long hours of silence.

« **Oh my god, alert the media, she speaks!** » He jokes.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile at his stupidity. I heard him sit on the floor, giggling.

« **But, hey, you didn't answer!** » He said.

« **I don't have a favorite color. Let's say blue. My turn, I guess... What are you?** » I asked, dreading the answer. « **I mean... what are you, exactly? I suppose that you are a wizard, or something but... What exactly?** »

I heard him sigh. Sitting cross-legged in his bath, I decided to get up, and sit against the door.

« **It's complicated. I come from a wizarding family belonging to a coven. All members are sorcerers. They are born wizards, have their power in growing up, and die wizards. Some rituals exist, like the merge... I'm kind of different. I wasn't born with powers, but with a gift that made me become someone much different from the members of the coven. I had one 'power'. I could extract the magic of a person.** »

« **You don't tell me everything.** » I said with a sigh.

« **The game is not over. My turn. Tell me something about your dreams.** » He said with a smile I guess.

« **I... don't see much. I hear everything, I feel everything but can't see everything. Most of the time, I see landscapes, houses, but never the people who are there. Except the dream of earlier.** » I answered. « **My turn. Tell me what it did to you to be different.** »

I heard him laugh, a mirthless laugh. Sensitive subject?

« **THE question.** » He said bitterly. « **It was bad, really bad. I was treated normally until I was ten, the age when, normally, a wizard of my family discovers his powers. After that, I was ... seen as an outsider, someone who should not belong to this family. And the worst happened. When I discovered the only power I had, I can tell you that my life has become a hell. My father treated me as an abomination, and called me like this in front of everyone, every seconds in my fucking life. My mother didn't pay attention to my existence, and my brothers and sisters had gracious to me. Only my sister Josette, the girl you saw earlier, was normal with me.** »

« **But it wasn't your fault.** » I said, frowning. « **You were born that way, how parents can treat their children like this?** »

« **I have not had the most understandable parents in the world I guess. My turn. Tell me about the dream you had earlier.** » He asked curiously.

« **I saw you with your sister. My 'father' and I introduced ourselves to you, our new neighbors. Then I found myself alone with Jo... your sister. Much younger. She made me come in and I noticed the portrait in the hall, all your family. And I saw you, but you're downright snubbed me ... doesn't suprend me at all.** »

« **You saw us?** » He said, surprised. « **Tell me about the portrait.** »

« **The game is not over.** » I repeated his words with a smile. « **My question is... can I trust you, or do I have to fear you?** »

« **I like this question. What do you think?** »

« **I think you're not a person of trust. Whether you're an asshole, a little crazy. I also think I should be wary. But I also think you're the fittest ... and probably more determined to help me about my dreams.** » I said, confident.

« **You have a point of view interesting and realistic. I like the way you think. To answer your question, I don't know. I don't have much experience in trust, and people tend to fear me and hate me. But you're right on one point: I am probably the more determined to find out what your dreams are. On this point, I can say that you can trust me.** » He said, sure of him. « **Now, I want you to tell me about the portraits.** »

« **Fine, if you were... eight frames, I think. One for you father, one for you mother. Then there was one of you and Jo. Of the following, there were your brothers and sisters and the twins.** » I said, trying to remember. « **You were eight children. You and Jo, Joey and Aaron, Sarah and Helene, and Olivia and Luke, right?** »

« **You're really starting to scare me. It's the exact entry there was when I was in his twenties. How can you know? I have never met you.** » He said, completely lost.

« **I don't know, I told you.** » I sighed. « **I'm weird.** »

Then I frowned, taken aback.

« **Twenties?** »

* * *

 _Hi guys!_

 _Sorry for the absence, but I went on vacation and I don't have much time to write. This doesn't mean that I abandon this story!_

 _Small chapter, sorry ... but what did you think?_

 _Je vous adore, xo._


	11. not a Chapter

**Hi people! I decided to make a small recap of what you need to know, for those who don't understand everything :)**

* * *

 _* Lena, a girl of seventeen, moved to Mystic Falls because her adoptive mother has found work there, near the university where Elena is, Bonnie, etc., and where Jo works._

 _* She has strange dreams. These are memories that she doesn't understand everything. So far, she saw nothing, apart from some landscapes and houses. She heard everything, felt everything but could see nothing (except the dream from 'Sleeping Beauty' where for the first time, she saw everything, including the face of Kai and Jo.)_

 _* If you have understood all of her dreams, she saw many memories, of many lives: Mention of human Nikklaus; of Katherine, Damon and Stefan in 1864; of Kai Jo in the 1990s._

* * *

 **If you have any questions, I will be pleased to answer them!**

 **Have a great summer guys I will try to post the next chapter in the coming days,**

 **Love, je vous adore, xo.**


End file.
